The Dreamio Teamio Wiki
The Dreamio Teamio is a group consisting of a few ghouls. The ghouls are: Roxie Ombre, Dana Baudet, Morgan 'Morgie' Selkie, Kestral Malefica, Amy Velvela and Akila Sphinx. They pretty much do some random and wacky stuff, mostly being derpy and random :P Characters Roxie Ombre Roxie is rather blunt, selfless, sophisticated, amiable and caring at the same time although she doesn't always show it. She can get quite imaginative and original at times, but isn't always ready to share her ideas with others due to her self-esteem issues. However, she is pretty much up to trying new things but isn't always one who shrugs off whatever is the thing she's trying and does it no matter what the risk. She likes following the rules rather than breaking, or even bending them. It's pretty hard for her to survive life around people who could be bad influence towards her. That's pretty much the reason why she prefers to be quite an outcast on things and when people ask her why, she doesn't always love replying and answering them due to her honest answer. Roxie is never really one to lie to crop her way through things she wants and would rather work hard for what she wants to achieve. Morgan Selkie Morgan Selkie, or as everyone in the teamio call her, Morgie is actually the one who came up with the group's original name, The Dream Team, and she still refers to the group by this title. Mainly because to her, 'The Dreamio Teamio' sounds stupid. Morgie is usually the one in the group who does most of the talking, coming up with the discussions the group happen to spend a long time talking about. She is often known as the morgabut (Kestral's little pun nickname. Referncing a halibut, a type of flat fish) who should "swim flattly" to the group's functions. Kestral Malefica Kestral Malefica is a sassy and erratic ghoul of the group who is the daughter of a dark witch and a light wizard. She was the one that came up with the name 'Dreamio Teamio', and is proud of her creativity, and is the one to come up with some sneaky plans and often comes up with revenge plans. Kestral is also referred as 'Kesta' by Morgie, but it is uncertain if she is referred that by the rest of the group.. Amy Velvela Amy is a very misundertood person, she can be the kindest person in the world or the angriest, which makes others confused, she has 3 siblings who she hates but she loves her brother, she chooses to stay away from them. She is a very sporty person and always competes in the family races, her friends are helping her feel accepted and fit in. She tends to judge people a lot even though she hates when people judge her. Akila Sphinx Akila Sphinx is the silent girl of the group, who prefers to be stuck in book or watching abridged stuff on youtube, but mostly yugioh abridged, and normal yugioh, and is a huge collector of the cards, (but no one but the group knows this). She has been in trouble a lot now for watching it on her phone in classes or swearing sometimes, but her heart is always in the right place when she helps people, but sometimes has to be bribed, which she gets more duel monster cards with. But don't mess with her and her yugioh and yugioh abridged stuff, or she will hurt people in ways that have not been invented yet. Dana Baudet Dana is not all that important. She just likes to hang out and read or go on the computer. She is also very stubborn, so be careful when trying to get to know her. She is very sarcastic at times and a bit anti social. She is also naturally awkward and a bookworm. She also draws in a notepad but rarely is seen drawing in public. Well she is rarely seen in public at all. She would rather stay in a barn reading all day and eating carrot cake listening to Cryptaloids. And she also hates Mary Sue OCS and Weeaboos. She can also be social when she wants to be and often wears teal, pink and black clothing. Category:Browse